The present invention relates to a device for releasing heat, and more particularly to a heat sink to be attached to an apparatus incorporating transistors, IC circuits, etc. for effectively dissipating the heat emitted therefrom.
Heat releasing devices of this type are chiefly made of extruded shaped materials. While they are easy to manufacture, the extrusion technique involves the requirement that the main body of the device as well as the fin portions thereof should have a substantial wall thickness. Other heat releasing devices are also known which comprise a straight heat pipe. These devices are smaller but have a higher radiation efficiency than those made of extruded material. However since a heat source attaching block is fixed to a portion of the pipe, the device has a somewhat reduced radiation efficiency at this portion.